DBZ Maja Future: Episode 14
Summary: In the previous still coming to terms with her pregnancy but Pariah has other worries such as the fact that Vegeta came into her hospital with 2 broken arms and multiple other injuries. Also an agrumet occured with the Z-Fighters they were debating whether Vegeta would get a senzu bean but there agruments ended when Pride spoke on her fathers behalf by saying that he tried to be a good fighter and that he tried his best to be a good family man. So ultimatley the Z-Fighters had to say yes and Vegeta was given 1/2 of a bean. Later on while Pride and were training at Capsule Corp. a saiyan style space pod landed about a mile east from them. The Z-Fighters met them there and then a young woman with midnight purple and blue eyes imerged. The woman then shot a huge, bright, blinding ki blast, and by the time when the fighters gained back there sight the woman and the space pod was gone, nothing was left but a crater. Now the question on there minds is 'who is this mysterious woman and what does she want?'..... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 14 Vegeta rolled over and cursed silently to himself, ever since he saw that space pod earlier he had been thinking of his childhood and that 'B' on the side of the ship bothered him. His childhood friend Biri had a ship just like it with that same 'B' carved in it. He wondered if it was her but his thoughts were shushed when Bulma rolled over and asked him what was wrong. He silenced her and told her to go back to sleep, he got up and crossed the room to the window. He stood there for a moment and then made the 30 foot drop to the ground below. Sighing he walked a few paces and took off flying into the east, towards the space pod. Upon arrival he jumped into the crater and examined the ship, just as he thought it belonged to her, it belonged to Biri..... **** Majin Talina screamed as Jace pressed the cold bag of ice to her bruised stomach. "Babe we gotta get you some help I mean we know he is alive but we need to know if he suffered any damage" he said. She sighed and sat up wincing as she did "Fine" she uttered. Lifting her up Majin Jace flew them to a near by hospital which he defenetly seen better days. He guessed they had blown it up and also he guessed that it had been evacuated. But he still flew in and went straight to the operating room. There he found a nurse and a doctor. Giving a signal he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the nurses head, "Now I know we kinda blew this place up but it still looks usable, so your gonna help her she's hurt pretty bad" he said then pausing letting it sink in then he said "You nurse go get something from that closet to keep her pain from getting worse and you doctor guy get me an ultrasound, she's pregnant". The air thick with tension the two did as told until the doctor said "The ultrasound machines are all downt the hall" "Fine" Jace said "then lets hurry up shall we" he said grabbing Talina with one arm. The nurse went for him then only to be shot point blank between the eyes. Smiling wickedly he said "Well that wasn't wise, we better get going doc" they went down the hall to ultrasound where another nurse waited. Laying her on the bed and lifting up her shirt and the doctor preformed the ultrasound. They saw there baby moving, healthy and unharmed from the fight with Vegeta. **** Biri sighed and sat down on a rock. She had been gone for almost a month now and being away from her home and family made her skin crawl. She came here to find Vegeta but all she found was a world where to powerful saiyans held the reins. She knew her time was short here so again she took off in her search for Vegeta. When dawn broke she was still flying so she headed back her pod. Taking a deep breath she decided that she had to follow Vegeta back to that place he went to, "Capsule Corp" she whispered, taking off to the east she would find him. Finally arrving she could sense his power, she guessed he was training. Tracking his energy she followed it into the Gravity Chamber, there she found Vegeta. Smiling she stepped foward and finding Vegeta she raced to him embracing him tightly. Shocked Vegeta looked past her stunned, he hadn't seen her since she left for the mission on the Planet Sindui. He thought she had been killed but no here she was standing here hugging him. Pulling back he said "W-What are you doing here, how did you find me?" smiling she said "Find you, come on now your not that hard to find Vegeta and as for what I doing here is looking for a friend and maybe a place to stay". Pausing he looked her over and of course she was wearing a showy purple top which showed off her flat stomach and she was wearing a pair of blue pants and white saiyan boots, Biri never changed. Smiling at his old friend he said "Come with me inside there are some people I want you to meet" she nodded and followed him inside. Shocked expressions were on the faces of his wife and kids when they met Biri. Once she got a room she asked a strange question to Vegeta "Do wanna train you know so we can talk" he gave a curt nod and she followed him back to the Gravity Chamber. **** Talina was resting comfortably resting in a bed with a morphine drip and with the knowledge of a healthy unharmed baby inside her. He knew the doctor went to get some medicine for the swelling but he had been gone for 10 minutes now, sighing he got up kissed Talina and grabbed the shaking nurse. Dragging her by the arm down the hall he found the doctor muttering things to himself about a 'mercy' drug. Smiling evily Jace threw the nurse across the room so she slammed into a cabinet. Grabbing the doctor he said "Don't think that I don't know, I know your trying to kill her with drugs and I sware when she is better I will pesonally kill you the most painful way I can" grabbed the unconcious nurse and grabbed the doctor by the jacket he pulled them back into Talina's room. He knew that the swelling went down a lot so he decided to kill the doctor then and there, then he killed the nurse. Throwing back his laughing he realized then this Majin power brought not only incredible power but it also brought very much satisfaction. Quietly then another reailzation hit when he looked at Talina, she was his love and life. The red Majin mark on his forehead lightened as he held her there and in that moment he felt at peace. Category:Episodes